The size of harvesting equipment in the agricultural industry has increased for several decades. The increased width of these heads, such as a corn or bean head on a combine, makes it impractical and unsafe for the combine to drive down a road with the head mounted on the combine. Elongated trailers are often used to haul these heads down the road so that the head width is oriented in the direction of travel. When the corn or bean head is to be removed from the combine and loaded onto the trailer, the combine approaches the trailer from one side and raises the head above the trailer. Then, saddles or cradles on the trailer must be adjusted so as to match supporting structure, such as heels, on the head. In conventional trailers, this adjustment of the saddle is accomplished manually, one saddle at a time. This adjustment process is therefore time consuming. If the trailer is used for different heads, the adjustment must be made for each head.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a saddle assembly for a head trailer which makes adjustment of the saddle position on the trailer easier and quicker.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a head trailer having a pair of adjustable saddles which are moved simultaneously along the trailer frame.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a head trailer having a pair of saddles whose position can be adjusted on the trailer from a remote location, such as the combine cab.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a head trailer with a pair of saddles which are interconnected for movement in unison to a desired position on the trailer frame.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method for simultaneously moving first and second saddles on a head trailer frame to align with a head on a combine.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved saddle assembly for a head trailer which is economical to manufacture, simple to install, and safe and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.